This application claims the benefit of priority under 35 U.S.C. 119(f) of the application for a grant of European Community Plant Breeders Rights which was filed for the instant plant variety on Jun. 30, 2008, Application Number 2008/1511.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of hardy garden pink or carnation which is grown for use as a flowering plant for pots and containers and for planting in the garden or landscape. The new cultivar is known botanically as Dianthus×hybrida and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘WP08 IAN04’.
‘WP08 IAN04’ is a complex hybrid plant that is the product of a breeding program started by the inventor in 1985. The breeding program is conducted in a cultivated area of Houndspool, Dawlish, Devon, United Kingdom. The inventor selected ‘WP08 IAN04’ in 2004 for its flowers that are double and whose petal grounds are bright cherry red with a pale pink margin, and which bloom from April through October.
‘WP08 IAN04’ resulted from the controlled pollination between two unreleased and unpatented varieties, namely Dianthus code number FLA 02.28 as female parent plant and Dianthus code number 99.17 as male parent plant.
‘WP08 IAN04’ is distinguishable from the female parent as follows: The female parent is smaller in height with light pink flowers.
‘WP08 IAN04’ is distinguishable from the male parent as follows: The male parent is taller in height and has large single flower whose color is carmine with white border. In addition, the buds of ‘WP08 IAN04’ exhibit a chocolate brown coloration.
The variety of Dianthus which is considered by the inventor to most closely resemble ‘WP08 IAN04’ is the inventor's variety Dianthus ‘Coral Reef’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 19,660). ‘WP08 IAN04’ is distinguishable from this variety as follows: ‘Coral Reef’ bears lighter salmon-pink flowers with a pale pink edge.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the inventor in 2000 in a cultivated area of Houndspool, United Kingdom. The method of asexual propagation used was vegetative cuttings. Since that time the characteristics of the new cultivar have been determined stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.